Sarah Zabiarov
"Master Paptimus is the man who will bring about a new age for humanity!" Enlisting in the EFA and hand-chosen from the Newtype Academy to attend to Paptimus Scirocco, Sarah Zabiarov has long since given up on living a normal life, swept up in the fanaticism that surrounds so many of those who serve The Man from Jupiter. While some would question why, she simply follows orders with a fierce devotion to the peaceful future he has offered, and is willing to sacrifice her life if it brings that future a step closer to reality. Though she may be considered a little "green" by some of her superiors, she has proven herself at least capable in the cockpit--and good enough to personally serve at Admiral Scirocco's side. At times, however, Sarah finds her staunch beliefs questioned; inside there's still a young heart that bears kindness, a good conscience and some slight naivete, which sometimes interferes with orders from her superiors and has young Zabiarov second-guess her place in the scheme of things. In the end, however, Sarah remains utterly loyal--almost obsessively so--to Paptimus' schemes, and nothing will stand in the way. She will follow where he leads...and this makes her quite useful. Background Information While some girls live a normal life, Sarah Zabiarov chose to give it all up. Hers was a fairly common story: a Newtype, born to loving parents, she lived a normal childhood up until the loss of her family during the One Year War, when a Gelgoog Cannon unfortunately struck her family's home and killing everyone but Sarah. Growing up listening to tales of knights and princes, thanks to her doting mother, Sarah believed that one day, despite her loss of family, her prince would come. Sarah grew, and upon reaching age she was accepted into the Earth Federation. From there, she quickly found life as she formerly knew it was gone. Giving up her personal "freedom," as it were, she found her youthful years occupied by the basic training, physical and mental, required and necessary for the job while girls her age were looking for boyfriends and shopping. She was a promising young woman, though. Rather adept and quick to learn the tricks of the trade, Sarah quickly acended through the ranks and ultimately splintered away from the EFA proper into one of its more ‘unique’ and unlikely (for her) divisions: the Titans. While she did not seem to fit in amongst the men and women there, she still made herself fit in quite well with her talents. She was sent to work at one of the Newtype research facilities. But she had uncertainty and doubt in her heart. Could she really see herself doing this? They were far more than she had bargained for, their motives extreme and almost too much for her to bear. Then she met Paptimus Scirocco. He was the White Knight her mother would speak of as a child. Where others were annoyed with her hesitations or doubts, he was kind and accepting of Sarah and her "shortcomings." He expressed that she had potential, and he wanted to take her under his proverbial wing. Instantly, Sarah found herself mesmerized by the Man from Jupiter and his sincerity. He was so very unlike everyone or anyone she had met in the Titans or even the EFA. He was something else entirely. He was amazing. From that day onward, Sarah knew she had a purpose and meaning now. This man was the man she wanted to follow. Paptimus Scirocco was a man she could trust and believe in, because he believed in her. And because he was so trusting--so much so he gave her one of his own creations to pilot for herself, the PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn--she felt that her life was no longer hers. Whatever had to be done, she would do it--even sacrifice. And so Sarah Zabiarov follows him, even if it means to the ends of the universe. Personality If not for her obsession, Sarah would probably be a nice, "normal" girl. At heart, however, she’s a good person and good-natured, the sort who does not truly believe that death and killing are the ultimate answers to conflict. At times, she finds her caring and warm heart conflicting with her given orders, and hesitates at times to fully oblige her superiors’ command. But, in the end, Sarah will, however reluctantly, carry them out. It doesn’t mean she has to LIKE them. Yet despite her kindness and the conflict of her heart and true feelings, Sarah Zabiarov is completely and utterly devoted to her cause: serving Master Paptimus. Her belief in him is well beyond what some would say is "healthy;" Sarah is obsessed ''with The Man From Jupiter. He is the reason she continues to faithfully serve him and A-LAWS, and follows him wherever he goes, no matter the danger or risk. She would lie for him. She would kill for him. She would sacrifice her very being for him. No matter what, Paptimus Scirocco is her world, and she is willingly--and to an extent, knowingly--a tool in his schemes and ambitions. But Sarah does not mind this. It gives her life reason, meaning and purpose, and gives her the drive to push herself and strive to become the best she can ultimately be--for his sake. She knows that at times what she’s doing is wrong, but so what? As long as Paptimus believes in her and trusts her wholly she doesn’t need anything else in the universe. His is a grand and noble cause, and she will give everything to see to it that his dream for the future becomes a reality. Her life is no exception. As such, Sarah does not trust others completely. Everyone else who is not Paptimus Scirocco is generally met with a bit of reluctance and a bit of a tough, hardened demeanor. She is blunt and to the point, but honest all the same. For whatever reason, Sarah does not believe she can trust others. That does not mean she will not nor never come to trust those who prove themselves. She DOES care, and she IS a compassionate soul--she just does not do it so easily. She is also easily jealous of other women who draw near Paptimus, likely out of fear of becoming less than important in the eyes of her Master. Relations Utter Devotion *'Paptimus Scirocco: He is her entire world. She would give up everything at his beck and call--her life included. His word is everything to her. Sarah is so entirely devoted to him that it would take an act of God for her to ever consider betraying him. It's a very unhealthy mentality, but Sarah Zabiarov finds a sense of purpose in her unyielding loyalty. It gives her life meaning to serve unfaltering her White Knight. Friendship Trust *Johnny Domino: The only other person in A-LAWS that Sarah would likely consider a friend, Domino has proven himself time and time again that she can trust her back to him. Affinity *Alex Dino: Her initial meeting with 'Alex Dino' gave Sarah some insight toward a few things she had troubling her. That, and he gave her some pointers on how to shoot a gun and a little confidence. Ambivalence *Soma Peries: One of the former members of Special Ops prior to A-LAWS, Sarah doesn't know the woman personally, but knows her enough that she has no real sense of distrust toward her. She has proven herself a more than capable soldier. *Ralla Traln Triald: Like Soma, she was a former comrade during the Special Ops days of the Federation before A-LAWS, and a very capable pilot. Despite her tendencies to 'flip out' during combat, she was a great pilot and definitely worth having on her team. Unfortunately, it seems that she died. *Shinn Asuka: A comrade on the Minerva's Lance squad, Sarah has taken it upon herself to try and fulfill Alex Dino's promise to keep an eye on the young man and help him become a better pilot. *Mister Bushido: The One Man Army himself, 'Mister Bushido' is a very capable man that--like the others--has proven his skill sufficiently and impressed young Sarah Zabiarov. *Revive Revival: While initially uncertain about the charming Captain, after speaking with him regarding Captain Stenbuck, Sarah feels she can--to an extent--trust that he means what he says regarding the wayward young Jovian. He seems to care about him, and there's a few personality quirks that remind her of a certain Jovian commander. Caution *Rei Ayanami: They met once--and that one time was enough for Sarah to immediately feel uncomfortable and jealous of the NERV-contracted young woman, what with the spirit of the White Devil haunting her and all. It doesn't help that she calls Paptimus 'Master,' either. *Ribbons Almark, Zechs Merquis: There's something about the commanders that she does not like--Ribbons seems too mysterious for Sarah's like, and Zechs Merquis was a former Orb Union ally-turned-Federation commander. *Jung Freud: Several encounters prior to Jung Freud joining A-LAWS have led Sarah to be incredibly apprehensive and cautious around the former Crusader-turned-ally. *Leo Stenbuck: The only real 'friend' that Sarah has had; however, as of late his odd behaviors and actions toward those around him have caused Sarah to distance herself from the young man, and she has been left to wonder if she'll ever be able to consider him a friend again. But with the reveal that he's on a downward spiral of self-destruction, coupled with his even more recent behaviors, Sarah feels uncertain about the Captain--and frightened of him. Distrust *Cagalli Yula Athha: The Princess of Orb betrayed Sarah's trust by sneaking in and becoming friends with her colleagues before turning coat and fleeing back to Orb's remains. That, and she's the princess of Orb. Contempt *Yazan Gable: Needs no real explanation. *Lockon Stratos: Like Puru Two, Sarah has encountered the Gundam Meister several times in the past and has been taken out by him as well. The fact he doesn't seem to take her battles seriously has led her to thoroughly dislike him as a pilot--and probably as a person. *Puru Two: Several times has Sarah been thwarted by Puru Two. Because of this, Sarah has developed a dislike of the young clone and is envious of her prowess--not that she would ever admit this. *Amuro Ray''': He tried to kill Paptimus Scirocco--Sarah will never forgive him. Talents & Abilities *Sarah Zabiarov is a Newtype. *It is also a true 100% fact that Sarah has made Leo Stenbuck SRT's Katz Kobayashi. The proof is here. Character Logs *2009-04-09 - Jinxed - The EFA unleashes a terrifying new technology. *2009-04-24 - Death/Rebirth Pt. I-a - Orb Union prepares to make its final stand. *2009-04-24 - Death/Rebirth Pt. I-b - Orb Union continues to make its final stand. *2009-04-26 - Death/Rebirth Finale - The remnants of Orb are put into a fight for their very survival over the orbit of Earth. *2009-09-26 - Endgame - Bian Zoldark makes his final stand. *2010-02-23 - Rebound - Leo Stenbuck's list of romantic options grows rapidly shorter. *2010-04-05 - Into That Secret Place Where No One Dares to Go - Paptimus Scirocco and Sarah Zabiarov investigate the mystery of Amuro Rei. *2010-04-16 - A Favor - Alex Dino teaches Sarah how to hold a gun...and asks the Lieutenant for a small favor. *2010-05-12 - When You've Got the Fear - Revive Revival and Sarah Zabiarov have a chat about a screwed-up lothario they both know. *2010-05-17 - From the Dark, A Spark of Hope - Agent Domino returns to a very surprised Sarah. *2010-05-21 - My Heart Shrinks to Barely a Pulse - Sarah Zabiarov redresses Rei Ayanami. *2010-06-01 - Fumble - Leo Stenbuck's list of friends grows rapidly shorter. *2010-07-18 - Third Impact: Terminal Dogma - A goddess walks. *2010-07-28 - Not Today - Leo wants to mend his splintered friendship with Sarah. She, on the other hand... Category: A-LAWS Category: Newtypes Category: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam